


Stranded

by Drag0nWr1tes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt Lance, Hurt/Comfort, Keith (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Lance is precious, Langst, M/M, Major Character Injury, Not Canon Compliant, Protect that boy, Their both in love, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 03:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16109507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drag0nWr1tes/pseuds/Drag0nWr1tes
Summary: Keith won't let Lance die. Not on his watch.





	Stranded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [That_One_Kid_Harper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Kid_Harper/gifts).



> For the [Langstron Event on Tumblr](https://langstronevent2k18.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Follow Harper on Tumblr [here](https://langstronevent2k18.tumblr.com/)

Keith slipped on the wet ground, unsure if it was blood or water he’d stepped in. “Lance!” he screamed. “Lance! Come on! Answer me!” The Galra soldiers were gone. He’d been able to dispatch the last of them rather quickly, but it hadn’t been an easy fight.

The entire battle hadn’t been easy. Ten soldiers to his and Lance’s two. They were so overwhelmed, that it had taken them longer to pick them off than Keith liked. If Lance hadn’t come up with the plan to lure them away, one at a time, they probably wouldn’t have made it. As it was, they’d somehow become separated. “Lance!”

If only their communication systems hadn’t failed! But of course, why would that go in their favor? He really hoped Pidge, or Matt, had figured out whatever was wrong and could fix it. They needed to get off this planet.

Now he couldn’t find Lance. God, he could be hurt! Keith didn’t know what he would do if Lance was hurt. They’d lost communication with the others hours ago. He was starting to lose hope that he and Lance would be able to find them.

He ran past another fallen Galra soldier, burns from Lance’s blaster marring his armor. Good, he was going in the right direction. The other paladin couldn’t be far now. If he would answer Keith when he called, that would be great.

“Goddammit, Lance! Answer me!” he screamed, his throat closing up. He refused to cry. They’d come too far for him to freak out now. “Lance!”

Then, faintly, he heard it. “Keef…” It was soft, filled with so much pain fear spiked through him, but it was there.

“Lance!” He veered left where the sound had come from. Another few yards and... _ there. _ “Oh, God. Lance.” Keith’s eyes widened when he found his boyfriend, his heart nearly stopping.

Lance had dispatched three of the soldiers on his own, but in the process, he’d been hurt as well. Blood covered his face and top half of his suit, his eyes drooping in exhaustion. His helmet lay off to the side, visor cracked and coated in blood. Even with the clear pain on his face, Lance still managed his cocky smile. “Hey buddy…” he said.

The red paladin dropped to his knees next to Lance. His bayard slipping from his fingers, as he attempted to find the source of the bleeding. “Fuck, fuck, what-how bad is it?” Lance kept batting his hands away.

“Don’t...don’t worry, mullet, I-I’m good.” The sudden coughing fit he had, kind of negated that point.

“You’re not ok.” Keith finally got a look at the wound Lance had received. A deep and jagged puncture from a blade ran between the left shoulder to the start of the neck. From the way Lance’s breath was stuttering, Keith feared that it had punctured his lung. “Fuck.”

Lance opened his mouth to say something. A choked gasp escaped instead, as his hand went to his right side. Keith quickly pried it away, only to see another stab wound in his side. “Go-got me good,” Lance mumbled, the grin never leaving his face.

Keith took a deep breath to stop the panic from rising in his chest. Lance needed to get into a healing pod as soon as possible. “No,” he said, somehow keeping his voice from cracking. “You’re going to be ok.”

The smile on Lance’s face dimmed. “Yo-you’re not that good o-of a lier.” He coughed again, a bit of blood landed on his lips.

“I’m not lying! You’re going to be ok. I’m going to make sure you’re ok.” Their only chance would be—

_ Krrshh _ “Kei—ance! —in!”  _ krrshh _

“Hunk!” Keith quickly stood up, in hopes it would help the signal.

“Keit—!” It was clearer, but not by much. The others must be getting close. “Loc—gnal! Com—fice doboshes.”

“Five doboshes,” he breathed. He turned back to Lance. “See! Hunk’s coming. We’re getting out of here.”

Lance looked up at him, eyes hopeful but still apprehensive. “I-I’m too weak to-to move.”

“I’ll carry you.” Keith said as, he leaned down and scooped Lance up in his arms, doing his best not to hurt the other boy. “You’re going to be ok.” He stated with so much conviction, he hoped Lance believed him.

The boy in his arms coughed again before tucking his head into Keith’s neck. “Do-don’t worry a-about me.”

“Shut up,” Keith snarled. They had to get out into the open. It would be easier for Hunk to land there. “Why wouldn’t I worry about you? We’re getting back to the castle and getting you in a healing pod.”

Something wet hit his neck. Keith glanced down to see tears on Lance’s cheeks. “D-Don’t...I-I’m ju-just the seventh wheel.”

“No! Don’t say that! You’re so much more than that,” he snarled. Fuck, leaving with the Blade probably wasn’t the best idea. Granted, he found his mother and he was so happy about that. But Lance hadn’t been the same since he got back. It was more than just the war. It was something else. “I love you, Lance. I love you more than anything and I refuse to lose you. Voltron needs you.  _ I _ need you.”

Lance’s eyes widened,  the look in the blue depths nearly bringing Keith to his knees. “Yo-you do?”

They broke out into the clearing. No sign of the yellow lion just yet, but she and Hunk would be there soon. “Yes! God, you’ve been my right hand since I started leading the team. I love you. I don’t know what I would do without you.”

More tears slid down Lance’s cheeks. He pressed his face into Keith’s neck, as though he could hide away. That was fine. Keith would spend the rest of his days making sure Lance knew how loved he was. How wanted he was.

Keith would also be talking to the others about how they’d been treating Lance. He refused to watch his boyfriend fade away. He’d do what he could to put Lance back together and keep him whole.

As the yellow lion finally came into view, Keith vowed to himself that things would change. Lance wouldn’t feel so alone anymore. He wouldn’t feel like the  _ seventh wheel. _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Sorry, it's so late!
> 
> Catch me on [my Tumblr](https://bidragonwrites.tumblr.com/).


End file.
